


Game of Thrones-Jonerys Short Stories

by MoonlightJonerys



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Love, Smut, Targaryen Restoration, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightJonerys/pseuds/MoonlightJonerys
Summary: Jonerys Short Stories.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 20
Kudos: 28





	1. Go away with me Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I publish different Jonerys short stories. Each short story will have not more than 4-5, or 6 chapters.  
> Some short stories, may only have 2 or 3 chapters.
> 
> I first published this Jonerys short story book at wattpad and now, I publish it also here too.  
> Other tags will be added.
> 
> This first short story is an alternative ending to season 8. It's the ending that Jon and Dany really deserve.

The blue sky was obscured by clouds and dense smoke rising from the burning city. The smell of blood, death and smoke lay heavy in the air and a frightening silence lay over King's Landing. The streets and buildings were covered by a white layer and white flakes were falling silently and slowly down on the destroyed burning landscape. But it was not snow that colored King's Land white. It was ashes. The great capital, which a few hours ago had been completely undamaged and overflowing with people, was now only a burning and mostly destroyed spot. The Red Keep that once towered so powerfully over the city had also been extremely damaged and it was a miracle that the Iron Throne had survived this catastrophe undamaged.

A few meters below the throne, in front of the stone steps, a man with dark curly hair knelt on the ash-covered ground. In his arms, he held the woman he loved. The woman he wanted more than anything else in the world. The woman who flew over King's Landing with her big black dragon and burned the city to the ground.

"I didn't want to, I swear I didn't want to. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,'' whimpered the Dragon Queen as she clung tightly to Jon's strong upper arms.

Jon had wrapped his arms tightly around her after she collapsed. Tears ran down her cheeks like streams. Dany was overwhelmed by a wave of different emotions. She could no longer withstand the pain she had carried for so long alone. The brave and fearless queen, was broken. She had lost everything and for what ?. She had lost two of her children, her best friends and most loyal advisors, her allies and almost her entire army and Dany knew that the fight would never end. Not now. Not with King's Landing in ruins and someone who had more claim to this ugly throne than she did. When Dany finally stood before the Iron Throne after her long journey, she was at first proud and relieved to have regained what was taken from her family. But then, she suddenly realized she didn't want it anymore. She was so tired of fighting and losing everything and everyone she cared about. Daenerys never really wanted to be a queen. All she ever really wanted was a home and a family. She didn't want to be a queen anymore and rule, she wanted a normal simple life. With Jon. He was all she wanted and needed now. Gently, Jon's hands moved across her back and he laid his head gently on hers.

_''Fuck duty and honor'_ ', thought Jon.

He was so sick of being manipulated. Dany didn't deserve to die, and she wasn't mad. He didn't want to kill her and he had never considered it. Dany had done something terrible but Jon knew she was least to blame. If anyone should blame himself for this terrible disaster, it was him and the other ungrateful lords and traitors. Jon was shocked when Tyrion demanded that he murder Dany in cold blood. So Jon should shamelessly exploit the love Dany felt for him, just to get rid of her. It disgusted Jon and after he had left Tyrion, he knew exactly what he had to do. Not again would Jon choose honor and duty over love. Never again!. Right now, Dany needed him more than ever before and he would never make the mistake of pushing her away again. Dany is his family. His ONLY family. He would never betray her in shame. She needed him, and he needed her. Without Dany, his life was no longer worth living. He wouldn't ruin her life or his own just so the others could have what they wanted. Sansa, Tyrion and all the others, none of them cared about Dany or him. They only pursued their own interests and Jon hated himself for being so stupid and not listening to Dany. But he put aside his thoughts and his anger and concentrated completely on the woman in his arms. Jon continued to rock his love gently back and forth, holding her firmly and protectively in his arms.

,,Sure you hate me now, don't you ?," Dany asked quietly and immediately Jon shook his head.

"No. I could never hate you. But the others probably do and before I came here, Tyrion told me to kill you,'' Jon didn't want to tell her but she had to know.

"So you're here to kill me. Right ?,'' she said in a trembling voice. Her eyes looked at him in fear. She was afraid she would be betrayed by him in the end, but this fear was unfounded, for his words confirmed the opposite.

"No. Before I came here, I was not sure what to do. But when I saw you like this. The way you collapsed, I couldn't do it. I don't think I could have done it before. I don't want to get you out of the way in cold blood like the others ask me to but I want to do the REALLY right thing,'' he said softly and Dany lifted her head and looked at him with reddened eyes.

"And what is the right thing ?. Lock me up, put me in chains and throw me in prison so that other people can decide my fate ?,'' she asked and her voice sounded so unusually fearful. She was completely destroyed and broken and Jon absolutely had to fix that. He had to heal her and take her away. Far away from the kingdoms. To a place where she would never be found.

"No, Dany. We'll escape. Let's go to the true north and find a nice quiet place where we can live in peace. Let me take care of you and heal you of all your inner pains and wounds. Let me give you a home and peace. It will not be a life as a queen as you had planned but we will be happy. We will go far north. Where Tyrion and Sansa and all the other traitors can never find us. Let's not be monarchs anymore but let's just be Dany and Jon. And we'll take Drogon too. I know dragons don't like the North and the cold, but the Night King is gone and spring will surely come to the North some day. But what keeps us here Dany ?. There is no reason to stay here any longer. Let the others continue their ridiculous wars but I am so tired of fighting. I want to rest, Dany. With you. Let's go. Together'', he spoke encouragingly to her.

"But what about your family ?," she wanted to know and Jon sighed.

"If they were really my family, Sansa would never have betrayed me. I love Arya, she will always be my sister but she has other plans. And Bran, is not Bran anymore. I don't know what he is now but he's not the brother I once knew. There's really nothing keeping me here anymore, Dany. I'm so terribly sorry for the way I treated you and for never really being there for you at Winterfell, not even when you saved my life so many times. If I had listened to you from the beginning when you begged me not to tell my secret to anyone else, things might have been very different. I blame myself for Rhaegal's death and Missandei's, too. If I had come with you to Dragonstone, I could have ridden Rhaegal and he would never have died in such a cruel way, nor would Missandei. Gods Dany, I have taken so much from you and you have given everything to me and all of Westeros. I pushed you away and I should never have done that. I should have been there for you when you needed me but instead I thought only of honor, duty and that what we had was wrong. How wrong I was. What we have is absolutely right. There is absolutely nothing wrong with our relationship and I am not letting you go, Dany. I don't want the throne, I never did. All I want is you, Dany. I want US. I choose love. I give nothing more on honor and duty. These two things, almost took everything from me and I never want to risk that again'', his voice became quieter and Dany stroked his cheek.

''I'm sorry, Jon. I wasn't there for you when you needed me, either. When you told me who you really are, all I could think about was that stupid throne. I guess in that moment I forgot what was really important and significant. I wasn't any better. I haven't treated you well either. They were all right, Jon. They were all right to distrust me, the proof is right in front of us. I've become exactly what I never wanted to be. The Queen of Ashes. The Mad King's daughter is now without doubt worse than her father. What have I done, I am a monster'', she began to tremble violently again and new tears flowed unhindered from her faded purple eyes. But Jon was there to catch her and pulled her into a deep embrace again.

"You are not crazy Dany and you are not a monster. You are hurt, and you are broken. When I look at you, I don't see a mad queen. I see a woman who, in a very short time, has lost everything for which she has fought and suffered so hard for many years. You were alone and afraid and mourned. I know you Dany and I know your heart. You are not like your father or Cersei. You did so much good and you gave so many people a better life. What happened is terrible and wrong, but it didn't happen because you wanted it to or planned it. It was because you were just consumed by your fears and your grief. Believe me, Dany, this could have happened to anyone. No human being can endure that much pain and loss. No matter how strong he is. You were all alone, Dany, and I hate myself. And I will regret for the rest of my life that I didn't stand by you. I can't bring your loved ones back Dany but I can give you a better, carefree and beautiful life. A life that you deserve and have always wanted. A life where only one thing matters. You and me. We have both made mistakes Dany but I am sure that we can heal again together", he stroked her tears away and looked Dany in her sad eyes. Her body lay limp in his arms and Jon had never seen her so vulnerable and helpless as in this moment.

"And I thought I had lost you forever. I thought I'd lost the only man I ever really cared about. The only man I ever really loved with all my heart and without hesitation,'' she breathed with exhaustion and Jon put on a sad but gentle smile.

"You'll never lose me. Never again. I'll never leave you alone again, and no matter what comes next, I'll be by your side, protecting you. I'll kill anyone who tries to kill you. I'd like to take you to Essos, but there's more danger of being found. There is no such danger in the north. No one will be looking for us there, or even find us. I love you, Dany. I love you more than anything in the world. You will always be my queen. You are the queen of my heart. My love, my soulmate and my family. You give me everything I have ever truly desired. Just like you, all I ever wanted was a home, love and warmth and I can only find that with you. In your arms. I want to be with you forever, until we're old and grey and fall asleep together. I don't want to live without you anymore. You're everything to me. No matter what happened today'', he whispered softly and Dany cried with happiness. She had been so afraid of losing Jon forever too and that he really had turned away from her forever but here he sat, holding her tightly in his strong arms and wanted nothing more than to live a normal peaceful life with her. Finally she had a family and she would like to go north with him. He was right. In Essos, they were too easy to find, but high up north, they would finally have peace.

"I love you. "I love you so much, Jon," Dany's voice was barely a whisper and she snuggled up tight to the man she loved. The man who had shown her how wonderful love was, who warmed her heart again, who brought her feelings back to life and showed her that the throne would never make her happy. Jon was her true happiness. The only thing that counted and mattered for her now. Forgotten was the Iron Throne and the kingdoms. She didn't want to be a queen anymore. She just wanted to be a woman. She wanted to be Dany again. They would leave everything behind and start a new life. Far away from the bloody wars and the deadly intrigues. But Dany decided to leave Grey Worm and the Dothrakis a message. She would ask them to sail back home. She wanted them to be truly free and never have to fight a dirty war again. They belonged in Essos and nowhere else. They should finally find their home as she would do with Jon. The ash rain slowly began to clear and finally the sun managed to fight its way through the dense clouds and smoke. Two rays of sunlight, many directly on the Iron Throne. This ugly old thing has become a symbol of death in the past years. Dany and Jon didn't even want to think about how many people had lost their lives or been murdered because of this damned throne. Dany slowly began to detach himself from Jon. Her legs threatened to give way under her but Jon continued to hold her to support her.

"I have sworn to break the wheel. I won't be queen but I still have one more thing to do," she whispered and Jon followed her gaze to the throne of swords. Suddenly Drogon landed beside them and looked at the last two Targaryens expectantly. Apparently, the dragon seemed to suspect what his mother would demand of him. Dany took one last look at the Iron Throne. Drogon followed her gaze and understood. The black dragon, took a big step towards the ugly chair and waited for his mother's command. Dany took a deep breath in and out.

''DRACARYS'', she had barely uttered the words when Drogon opened his mouth and within seconds there was only a big bubbling hot mass left of the Iron Throne. The throne that was once forged by dragon fire, and on which so many kings sat. Both good and bad, was destroyed by dragon fire today. Dany did not know what the future of Westeros would look like, but she hoped that by destroying this blood-soaked symbol, the wars would one day be over and that people could face a better future. But neither Jon nor she would be here to see that. The fate of Westeros was no longer their task or their duty. From now on, they would think of themselves and do what they wanted and needed. Jon had pulled Dany into his arms again and they shared a deep kiss. Finally they felt complete and loved again.

"We should make a stopover on Dragonstone before we fly north. I would like to take some personal things and clothes with me that I will need in the north. And also, I want to send a message to Grey Worm and the Dothrakis. Let them know I'm well and that they can leave safely. I want them to be really free at last '', Dany smiled and Jon nodded.

"Then let's go and as soon as we're packed we'll fly off to start our new life". Dany and Jon climbed on Drogon's back and shortly after, the dragon spread his big wings and carried away the last Targaryens.


	2. Go away with me Part 2

They had barely spoken on the flight to Dragonstone. They both knew that there were still many things between them that were still unspoken and that they should talk about soon.

"How can you even look at me, Jon ?," Dany asked quietly, but didn't turn to him. Jon put one hand on her right shoulder and tried to look at her from the side but she shyly avoided his gaze.

"I know what's bothering you, Dany, but believe me. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. What you did was wrong, but it wasn't all your fault. You just would have needed time to heal and get better. If WE had treated you differently and helped you, none of this would have happened. You have experienced too many bad things, Dany. Yes, you have survived all this and it has made you strong but when you had to suffer one defeat and one loss after the other here in Westeros, you felt like the little girl from before or ?,'' he asked softly and Dany nodded.

It was true. With all her losses and the rejection of the people here in Westeros, she felt alone and vulnerable. She was suddenly the little girl she was when she was sold to Drogo. She felt cold and empty inside, almost dead. Her inner fire seemed to fade away little by little. And that had terrified her. She thought she couldn't feel anything anymore, couldn't smile or think of good and beautiful things in general. She felt herself being eaten up by fear, pain, sadness, anger and darkness. Like the madness that had infested her father would now haunt and control her too. But then Jon showed up. Held her down and finally convinced her to go with him, and she was happy and relieved about this proposal. Her place was not on a throne but with Jon and nowhere else. They belonged together and nothing in this world would ever separate them. Dany was sure of that.

"Thank you, Jon. I know I made a terrible mistake but I don't want to live in the past. I want to think about the future. Our future,'' she breathed and finally looked at him with a faint smile. Gently Jon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"It will not be easy. But together, we'll make it. I'll always be there for you and I'll never leave you alone again. And whenever you want to talk about your feelings, your thoughts or your past, you can. You don't have to be ashamed or hide from me. Crying is not weakness. Dragons cry too, Dany. Stop playing the strong one and let your feelings out. If you want to cry, cry. If you want to scream, scream, but don't ever repress your feelings again. You are not weak Dany, I know that but you are a human being like everyone else. Also queens are allowed to shed tears. I know you are not a queen anymore but for me you will always be a queen. The queen of my heart'', his voice was so gentle and loving. It reminded Dany of the times on the boat, when they had been on their way to White Harbor. Every night they had made love there and talked about their childhood. In the process, they learned that they were not as different as they had thought at first. They both had grown up without a mother. All their lives they had been outcasts and yet they had made it very far.

"Do you ever think back to the boat and the waterfall ?," Dany murmured and leaned against her lover.

"Every day. We should have just been ruthless and stayed there. We should have left Westeros in secret and found a far away place, full of warmth and peace. But we didn't and perhaps that was a mistake. Maybe for one time, just one time in our lives, we shouldn't have listened to others but only listened to ourselves,'' Jon replied and Dany believed his words. They both longed for peace and quiet. They were both tired of fighting. For many years they had been alone, struggling and suffering alone, always thinking of their people first than themselves. But fate had brought them together and they were almost torn apart by intrigue, jealousy, hatred and the game of thrones. Jon and Dany would never expose themselves to these dangers again. They would disappear and nothing and nobody would stop them.

"I love you Dany. Never forget that. No matter what happens or what has happened in the past, I will always love you. You are my home Dany and I never want to lose that again,'' Jon murmured in her ear and buried his nose in her silky hair. Dany smiled.

"You're my home too, Jon. I used to think that home was a place, but it's not. A home is a person. A person's home is where their heart is. With a person you feel comfortable with. A person you love and never wanna be away from. It doesn't matter where we live. The most important thing is that we are together and stay together. Only then, are we really home. Don't ever leave me again, Jon. I need you in my life. You give me everything I've always wanted and I never want to lose that again,'' she whispered back and Jon pressed her body firmly against his.

"Never. I will never leave you again, Dany. I am YOURS. And you are MINE. From this day until the end of our days,'' Jon whispered and kissed her gently on the cheek.

It wasn't long before Dany and Jon reached Dragonstone. Since there was no one else there except the two of them, the big castle looked even darker and colder than it already was. Together they packed all of Dany's possessions, as well as some pillows, all the furs they could find, and other useful items they would need for their new home, into leather bags/pouches or into simple large fabric bags. Dany left nothing behind and while Jon continued packing, Dany sent out two ravens. One letter was for Yara and the other for Grey Worm and the Dothrakis. With that everything was done and Jon and Dany could finally leave all the bad behind and turn their backs on the Seven Kingdoms. Jon and Dany tied the leather bags and fabric bags to Drogon with thick ropes.

"Just this once. Just this once, I promise," Dany whispered softly to her son, for she could clearly see that Drogon did not feel comfortable wearing all the stuff. Dany turned on her heels and took one last long look at Dragonstone.

"When I arrived here, I still had so much hope. All my dragons, my allies, my friends and my most important advisors were faithfully by my side. Now they are all gone. I wonder what they would think of me now. They would hate me for what I've done. They would be ashamed to have followed me'', Dany murmured and tears ran down her cheeks. Jon immediately stepped to her side and took her in his arms.

"No, they wouldn't Dany. None of them would think that about you. I don't think of you that way either. Sometimes, even I blame myself completely for all of this. I'm sorry, Dany, that I took so much away from you and I never thanked you for all the good things you did for the North and Westeros. Proper thanks, I mean. Perhaps things would be different now if I hadn't convinced you to fight the Night King first I know it was your choice to go north first, but still. I can't help but feel this guilt," Jon said in a low voice.

"But then, maybe we never would have met like this. Without you, I would never have known what love really means. I always thought I loved my husband Drogo, but it's not true. Yes, I cared for him and was impressed by his strength and courage, but it wasn't love. It wasn't anywhere near the love I feel for you, Jon. I mourned Drogo but I was more grieved by the death of my son Rhaego who I was never allowed to hold in my arms and never even see him. He was taken from me, like so many other people I loved. And Daario, my lover in Meereen, was nothing more and nothing less He was attractive but he was a selfish lover. He only saw me as a conquest, even if before I left for Westeros he claimed he loved me. He loved me only as the Queen and Mother of Dragons. He loved me for that. Daario loved more or less, only my titles but he never loved ME. Dany. I did not love him. I never did and I don't regret leaving him behind. I only let him into my bed because I was lonely, because I yearned for closeness. But whenever we finished our activities, the same emptiness and coldness would spread through me again. I felt empty and numb when I arrived here at Dragonstone. I was so afraid I would never be able to love or feel anything again. But then I met you, Jon. This stubborn northern man who refused to bend his knee in front of me'', Dany smiled and even Jon had to grin slightly at the thought of their first tense meeting.

"For the first time in my life, I was really in love. I wanted to get to know you, know everything about you and I wanted YOU. Whenever we were together, I felt comfortable, understood, safe and loved. I never felt like an object for you, as I felt with my other men. You're a good man, Jon. I don't care who you want to be. Targaryen or Stark. Be who you want to be, but don't ever leave me again. Never leave me in the dark again," Dany whispered. Slowly she came closer to Jon who immediately wrapped his arms around her little body.

"I will never leave you alone again, Dany. I just want to be with you. I don't want to be a Stark or a Targaryen. I just want to be Jon. I love you, Dany. It doesn't matter to me anymore if we're related or not, and I'll never forgive myself for treating you so badly. But I will do everything in my power to make it up to you. And I hope that one day you can forgive me my biggest mistake,'' he breathed into her ear and kissed her forehead lovingly. Dany buried her face between his shoulder and his neck and breathed in his wonderfully soothing scent,

''I'm afraid, Jon. What if they do find us and kill me or both of us ?,'' it was her greatest fear at the moment but Jon could understand her well. They were probably the two most wanted people in Westeros now.

"I know. But we're gonna make it. We're gonna live and we're gonna be okay. Don't worry, no one will hurt you, Drogon and I will make sure of that,'' Jon reassured her and let his hands slide gently over her back.

"Are you ready to go, Dany ?," Jon asked after a while. Dany looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes, I am. Let's fly towards our future," she smiled. Together they climbed on Drogon's back and looked at Dragonstone for the last time before Dany gave Drogon the signal for departure. With a few flaps of his wings, the dragon was high above the clouds.

Exhausted and tired Dany leaned against Jon who sat directly behind her and held her.

"Are you all right Dany?", Jon asked quietly and stroked a strand of hair from the face of his beloved.

"Yes but there is something else I have to tell you", she said uncertainly and Jon looked at her confused and with a slightly furrowed forehead.

"Something bad ?," he wanted to know but Dany immediately denied and smiled at him gently.

"I haven't been feeling very well these last days and weeks. I was constantly so tired, exhausted and sick. I thought it was because of my lifestyle, the lack of sleep and the fact that I hardly ate anything, but I was wrong. A Dothraki woman finally came to me and told me that these symptoms are also typical for something else. When she told me, I didn't believe her at first and she asked to examine me to confirm her suspicion. And she was right,'' she whispered at the end.

"What's the matter Dany, are you sick ?, Jon was now very worried and could not understand why Dany was beating around the bush. He got scared. He thought she was suffering from some serious illness or something. But then, Dany suddenly grabbed his hands, put them on her stomach and held Jon's hands in place and gently stroked the back of his hand.

"Dany," Jon breathed breathlessly as he understood the meaning of the gesture.

"I am carrying a child under my heart, Jon. "Your child," she whispered. Jon carefully released one hand from Dany's belly and reached for her face. Tenderly, he stroked her cheek with his thumb as he slowly leaned forward and slowly put his lips on hers. Dany returned the kiss and tears of joy and happiness, running down her cheeks. Jon gently stroked the tears away and placed his forehead against hers, while his right hand still rested on her belly. Jon could clearly feel the slight swelling under her dress.

"A child. My child. Our child,'' Jon muttered in a choked voice.

Tears burned in his eyes and he dropped them. So many emotions overwhelmed him just as he understood what Dany had just told him. He would finally have a family. With her. His one true love. The only woman he had ever really wanted. The only woman he could imagine having children with. The only woman who loved him for who he was. For Dany it had never mattered that he was a bastard, because she didn't love him for his name, she loved him for the person, for the man he was. She loved Jon. With Dany by his side, Jon had never felt lonely. She gave him love, warmth, strength and courage. And soon, she would give him a child. And for the first time since Jon was brought back to life, he understood WHY he was brought back. At first, Jon believed that he was brought back to defeat the Night King and his army, but that was a mistake. He came back for her. For Dany. Even though they had lived many years, thousands of miles apart, they had always been connected in a certain way. Even though they hadn't really noticed it. Earlier, Jon had never believed in magic but after all he had experienced, gone through and seen, he was very sure that magic existed. Even when he saw Dany for the first time, Jon felt as if they were connected by a magical invisible bond. He was attracted to her in a way he had never been attracted to another person before. From the beginning, he wanted to be close to Dany, to protect her and to know everything there was to know about her. He wanted to meet the girl behind the royal mask. And he wanted Dany himself. Not just as a lover, but as his wife. And suddenly Jon was seized by an incredible rage. A rage that lasted for Sansa and Tyrion. Those two people had almost destroyed his entire life forever and for what? So that Sansa could get what she wanted. A crown. Which she didn't even deserve on the side, for breaking a sacred oath and telling Tyrion his secret. Jon knew that Sansa had changed a lot but that she had become so power-hungry that she wanted to get rid of Dany just to become queen herself, that was something Jon would never have thought. Jon was angry with Tyrion, too. He didn't know what was going on in the gnome's head but Jon knew that Tyrion probably just wanted to save his own skin when he told him to kill Dany. Jon wondered if it would have been better for Dany to choose someone else to be her hand, because Tyrion seemed to do more harm than good to Dany, even though he might not have intended to do so. Still, Jon couldn't let go of the thought that Tyrion probably didn't want to fight against his family anymore and he deliberately made plans he knew for sure were doomed to failure. And even though Jon would like nothing more than to bring the traitors to justice, HIS family was more important now. He had promised Dany to be there for her, to protect her and bring her to a safe place where they could live in peace. And he would keep that promise. Should Sansa be queen and lead the North or all of Westeros to ruin. Should the lords continue to war over a ridiculous throne, that no longer exists. He didn't care. All that mattered to Jon from this day forward was his true family. And if one day they were found and tried to be killed, the whole of Westeros would know what it meant to wake the Dragon Wolf. He would mount Drogon and eliminate all those who would try to harm his family. Jon slowly lowered his head so that Dany's belly was in front of his face.

"Hello my little boy or girl. I'm your daddy. I promise you that I will never abandon you or your mother, or turn my back on you. I will protect you and all your brothers and sisters who come after you with my life. I will shower you with love and affection. Your mom and I will personally see to it that you have the childhood that your mother and I never had. You will live a beautiful, carefree life without war and violence. You will have a real and loving childhood and later you will live the life you want to live. You will not be forced to do anything and when you are old enough you will be allowed to love whoever you want. I love you my child,'' Jon whispered softly so that Dany's eyes filled with tears.

Hearing him speak to her unborn child was simply overwhelming for her. The fact that she would finally have a child, and that this child was from Jon as well, made her very, very happy. Especially because she had believed for many years that she would never be able to bear children after she was cursed. Maybe only Jon was able to give her children. Because, like her, he had magic in himself. Maybe that was one of the reasons she had to meet Jon. Because he was the only man who could give her a family because he had Targaryen blood in himself. No matter why fate or some other mysterious force had brought them together, she was grateful for it. Jon was the best man she had ever met and on top of that he was also a loving, gentle, considerate and very passionate lover. Dany could not remember that any man had ever cared for her the way Jon did. Daario was selfish and Drogo was even worse. Now that Dany had found her true love, she did not think for a second about her dead husband Drogo. He had not only completely disappeared from her life but also from her thoughts and maybe it was for the best. Drogo maybe may have loved Dany but only after he liked her. After she made him stop, raping her. Before that, he only saw her as a broodmare. Dany now knew that her relationship with Drogo was not what she seemed to believe at first. Dany always thought that she loved Drogo, but that was not true. She was far too young to understand what love really was. And love, it definitely wasn't. She and the Khal were worlds apart. But with Jon, Dany felt she had found not only a lover, a relative and a friend, but also her soulmate. They both knew pain. They both knew betrayal and the terrible feeling of loneliness. She had so much in common with Jon and she would hold him forever and never let him go again. Dany had finally forgotten the throne, because it was never what she wanted. Her thoughts and plans now revolved only around Jon, her child, Drogon and herself. The thought of never being controlled by other people again and finally being able to live a life as she wished for, was a wonderful and liberating feeling for Dany. As if a great heavy burden, had been lifted from her shoulders. For the first time in her life, Dany felt free and happy and nothing in the world could change that. Jon sat up properly again and took Dany's face in his hands,

‘'You will never be alone Dany again. I will protect you and our child with my life. I want him or her to have the childhood we never had. Our child will never have to endure the pain and suffering that we have experienced. We will live a simple but very happy life and we will have more children. As many as you want'', Jon's thumbs lovingly stroked her soft heated cheeks. Dany could not tell when she had last felt such happiness and joy.

"What have I done to deserve you Jon ?," she breathed and took his face in her hands. "You give me everything I've always dreamed of. You first showed me what love really means and now, you give me a child and a home. What have I done to deserve this ?,'' she asked and leaned her forehead against his.

"You deserve it more than you think, Dany. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you. I'm so happy I got to meet you. Before I met you, I honestly didn't know why the Lord of Light brought me back. I felt empty and all I wanted was to stop fighting and live a normal life. No wars, no more losses, no more of this stuff. And yet I kept fighting. I knew that I had to fight one last fight, and at that point I almost didn't care if I lived or died in the end. But then I met you. I finally understood why the Lord of Light brought me back. Not for the Night King, but for you. I had a reason to live and fight again. All I wanted was to have a future with you. And for the first time in my whole broken life, I wanted to know what it felt like to be a father and a husband. I wanted you from the first moment I met you, Dany. I don't know exactly when I fell in love with you but at the latest after we were together in this cave I was totally in love with you. I wanted you more than anything. You fascinated me from the first moment I saw you. I've never met a woman like you before, Dany. A woman who would do anything for her people. A woman who threw herself into battle with courage and determination, at the risk of her own death. A woman who put aside her own desires and needs for her people. I think I could talk for hours about what I admire and love about you but most of all, I love YOU Dany. Yes, I am fascinated by your good deeds but most of all, I love the girl behind the mask. Believe me Dany. I love you so much that I can't put it into words, because not one word seems to express how much I really love you and how happy I am that you came into my life. Let's never think or talk about the past again. Just live in the here and now and let's only think about our future. Let's finally live the life we both have always dreamed of'', his loving words, warmed her heart and healed her soul at the same time. Dany could not describe how much she loved this incredible man and how grateful she was that he wanted to have a common future with her.

"My Jon," Dany whispered and pulled him into a passionate kiss as Drogon carried her further north and the sun slowly sank into the sea as the day ended.


	3. Go away with me Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part from ''Go away with me''.

Although the winter was banished and spring was already clearly noticeable, it became colder and colder, the further north they flew. Violent storms raged over the sea and so Dany and Jon had no choice but to fly closer to the coasts. But they always made sure to stay out of sight or directly above the dense cloud fields, because neither Jon nor Dany knew what would happen if they were discovered on Drogon.

The today full moon night, was clear and thousands of stars sparkled at the night sky. But it was bitterly cold and the icy wind made Dany and Jon tremble even under the thick warm furs. To give each other warmth, they snuggled up close together and embraced each other tightly with their arms.

Jon was very worried. Day for day, night for night, he feared that they could be attacked from nowhere.

Jon also thought a lot about, who should help with the birth of the baby. It was still a few months till the birth, but Jon also knew, that it to premature birth, or to other problems, could come.

There were actually only two solutions. The first solution was that he would help Dany with the birth. The second and probably safer solution was that he would go looking for the wildlings, to find a suitable midwife. But Jon wanted to talk to Dany about it first. Maybe she had still another idea.

Jon kept his other worries, however to himself. Not because he didn't want to confide in her, but because he didn't want her to get more upset. The past days had been hard enough for the young woman and besides, she was carrying his child. Unnecessary excitement, would not be good for Dany or the baby. And so the former King in the North, kept his thoughts to himself.

But when late at night the wall finally came into view, Jon could finally breathe a sigh of relief. They had finally made it. Finally, they could begin their search for a new home.

The seven kingdoms were already far behind them, when they found their new home after an almost endless search. The valley they settled in was vast. There were large forests, hot springs, clear lakes and rivers, wide meadows and high mountains that offered them shelter. The valley was surrounded by mountains and only those who were good climbers and knew the dangers of the far north, could enter this valley. It was the perfect place for a happy and secure future.

Jon and Dany, had taken the luggage from Drogon and the dragon immediately started flying over the valley looking for food.

They had found their new home but now they had to find a suitable place for a hut. There was certainly no lack of space but it was important to find a suitable place. Jon thought it would be best to build the hut further away from the mountains and closer to a lake or river. At a small lake that was fed by a river, they wanted to build their new home. Around the lake there was a small forest, wide meadows still covered with snow and there was even a hot spring, that was just a few meters away from the lake. While Jon was busy laying the floor plans of the house and catching fishes, Dany started looking for wood for a fire. They had not had a hot meal for days. They had been eating mostly bread, hard cheese, dried meat and some vegetables. So fried fish was a welcome change for both.

When night fell, Jon had built a small shelter for Dany and himself, so they were at least protected from the cold. He had removed the snow and put some furs on the cold ground. Drogon had also returned from the hunt and had curled up behind his mother. Dany sat next to Jon and her head rested on his shoulder.

"At last, we are home," heard Jon, Dany whispering softly.

He began to smile when he saw how much happier Dany was now. Jon was happy to have gone with Dany. He knew that they would be searched for, but he also knew that here in the true north, they had nothing to fear anymore. Dany's emotional wounds would heal and from now on he would be there for her day and night and never push her away again. He did not care that he and Dany were related. None of that mattered now. They were free. Free at last. Free from duty. Free from battles and free from evil people and their intrigues. They would try, to forget the past and from now on, only care about their future. As the fire slowly burned out, Jon lifted Dany up and carried her to their common sleeping place. There he laid her carefully on the soft furs before he lay down next to his beloved. Dany snuggled up by his side and Jon immediately embraced her with his arms.

"Thank you Jon," she breathed against his lips.

"For what ?," Jon smiled and stroked her lovingly a strand of hair from her face.

"Simple for everything. You have given me hope, love, a home and peace. But most of all, I am thankful for the baby I carry under my heart. Finally I will have a family and our child will have the childhood, that we never had." Dany murmured tiredly.

The last time Jon had seen his Dany so happy, had been on the ship to White Harbor and when they had rode the dragons together for the first time. After that their world turned grey and dark. Full of loneliness and loss. But now both Dany and Jon saw a great ray of hope. They would continue to talk to each other a lot, try to solve their few problems they still had and build a new life for themselves.

In that night, Jon and Dany slept so close together, as they had not in a long time. They were so intertwined with each other, that they didn't even notice the cold of the North anymore. It was a night without nightmares, without fear and without cold. The immortal and powerful love had rekindled the fire in the last two dragons and nothing in the world would ever put it out again.

Finally, Dany and Jon began the life, they had always dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next short story is coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> The other two parts, will follow soon.


End file.
